The ghost of Marinette
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette dies but for some reason only Adrien/Cat Noir can see her.
1. Chapter 1

The ghost of Marinette

Chapter 1

Marinette: I wake up and yawn and softly say "good morning tikki"

Tikki: "marinette your late again"

Marinette: looks at the clock and gasps "crap crap crap why am I always late" I get up quickly and get dressed I rush down stairs and completely ignore what my parents say to me as I ran through the door I was just so focus on going to school quickly. Tikki flies near my head.

Tikki: "breathe marinette watch where your go…" before she could finish her sentence a speeding car came around the corner "watch out" but it was to late

Marinette: I saw the car but there was no time to react Tikkis voice was the last thing I heard. I went flying when the car hit me I felt all my bones crack. It was hard to breathe. I look up to see the sky the really blue sky then I closed my eyes and it went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The ghost of Marinette

Chapter 2

Its been a year since marinette died. Then all sudden marinette gasps and wakes up in her bed not aware that shes dead.

Marinette: "what a weird dream" I rub my head feeling a bad headache "tikki?" I look around and don't see her "tikki where are you?" I start to get worried and goes downstairs and says "bye mom and dad" I run down stairs quickly and look around outside and sigh "where are you tikki?" I look around then see an akumatized victim "damn I cant help without tikki" then all sudden I see cat noir and…Ladybug "wait whats going on" I touch my ears and see that my earrings are gone "wait who took my earrings?" I look at them both and scream "whats going on that's not me" I look around and wait the two as ladybug says miraculous ladybug they both jump down with the boy and people with cameras went over. Once everyone left I grab cat noir and dragged him to an alley.

Cat noir: I feel someone tug my and I say to the person "hey leave me alone I will hurt you I am a superhero after all"

Marinette: "its me Marinette" I stop pulling him and look at him. His looking at me weird like he saw a ghost or something "whats wrong silly cat" I giggle softly

Cat Noir: im hallucinating right marinette is dead wait does she know shes dead? How can I see her "marinette is that really you?"

Marinette: "of course its me what are you talking about Cat" laughs looking at him

Cat noir: "you don't know?"

Marinette: "know what?"

Cat Noir: "your…your dead.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat Noir: looks at her thinking that his insane that his hallucinating her

Marinette: "hello? Earth to kitty what the hell did you just say to me?"

Cat Noir: "im dreaming aren't I yep that's it im dreaming or maybe it's a stupid joke no funny" laughs out of being nervous

Marinette: "this isn't a dream Cat! Whats going on!"

Cat Noir: pinches himself then realizes his not dreaming and starts to panic feeling creeped "there is no way ghost or whatever you are real"

Marinette: "im scared whats going on" I start crying with my hands over my face

Cat Noir: slowly walks up to her "whats the last thing you remember?"

Marinette: I start to think really hard "um I remember being late for school yesterday i ran down stairs outside then…" I pause to think "then I woke up in my bed went outside and well went to talk to you"

Cat Noir: "its…its been a year since you died"

Marinette: "a..a year?" I look down thinking "my parents my friends.. a year really…?"

Chat Noir: nods and looks at her "Im so sorry this happened to you"

Marinette: "how..how did it happen?"

Cat Noir: "a car was speeding and hit you. You died straight away.."

Marinette: "my dreams..i was gonna graduate be a fashion designer but my life..its over"

Chat Noir: He felt so bad for her he wanted to hug her but how do you hug a ghost then he say messages from his father and then he remembered he has a photoshoot "I have to go Princess but we will meet up soon stay in your house ill be over tonight ok"

Marinette: I nod and watch him as he walks away and I sigh and say to myself "im dead it sounds so weird saying it out loud" I walk back to my place and I see my parents in the lounge room i walk over and sigh "mom dad im sorry I left you guys" trys to put my hand on there shoulder but goes threw then looks down and cries softly "I miss you guys god I just wanna cry and scream and hug you guys" continues to cry "why me I don't deserve this I was such a good person this isn't fair" I say softly then I look up and screams "THIS ISNT FAIR" then all sudden the lights burst and I look around then at my parents I watch them as they jump then they get up to fix the lights "at least that made me feel better" I went up to my room and sat on the ground "I miss my friends, my parents even tikki.

Adrien: finishing up his shoot he grabs his phone and text nino and alya

TEXT

Adrien: you wont believe what happened today

Alya: Whats up Adrien?

Adrien: its hard to explain just meet me at the park

Nino: alright dude cya there

Alya, Adrien and Nino all arrive at the park

Nino: ok dude whats going on

Alya: yea whats so urgent that we all had to meet asap

Adrien: looks down and sighs "I saw marinette.."

Alya: "ok Adrien that's a mean joke to pull you know what she ment to me why would you say that" tears start forming in her eyes

Nino: wraps an arm around alya to comfort her "what do you mean u saw her shes…you know"

Adrien: "I don't know how this is possible but its true she is a ghost or something she didn't even know she died till today"

Alya: "well if its true I wanna see her"

Adrien: "she needs some space to process this we should go tomorrow its getting late"

Alya and nino nods and leaves alya crying softly not sure if she believes it

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Marinette: walks around the house sighing i went up to her room and onto the balcony. I look out at paris when I see Chat land next to me.

Cat Noir: "hey princess how are you?"

Marinette: "well besides the fact im dead and no one can see me im great thanks"

Cat Noir: his smile turns to a frown and wraps his arm around marinette

Marinette: "wait how can you touch me? Iv tried touching people and I just go threw"

Cat Noir: looks at her "maybe it's the same reason how I can see you and no one else can?"

Marinette: sighs and hugs Cat "thank you for being here"

Cat Noir: Smiles softly "since your you know"

Marinette: "you can say it dead im dead"

Cat Noir: "yea well I think I should show you who I am claws in"

Marinette: "wait…" looks at Cat who is now Adrien "A..adrien?"

Adrien: "I hope your not disappointed"

Marinette: hugs him tight "im glad its you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry there are a lot of misspelling I reread this 2 times making sure its all good but for some reason I find a lot of spelling errors when its already uploaded haha**

Chapter 4

Next day

Adrien, Nino and Alya met up

Adrien: "you guys think im crazy right"

Nino: "its just thinking ghost are real is weird dude but if you say so then I guess we will be open minded"

Adrien: "you don't have to do this alya" looks over to her

Alya: looking down sad "I wanna talk to her again and I believe u wouldn't pull a trick as mean as this I guess I believe you do you think we can see her too?" looks at Adrien

Adrien: "I don't know so far im the only one that can see her I don't know why tho well lets go I told her to wait in her room"

The three of them go to marinettes place and knock on the door but no one was home

Alya: "they must be out how can we get in then"

Adrien: Knocks again then the door opens and I see marinette

Marinette: "look I can open doors now" giggles then sees nino and alya "you didn't tell me you would bring them"

Adrien: "I told them about you"

Nino: "who you talking to"

Alya: "is marinette here Adrien I cant see her"

Nino: "same here"

Adrien: "yea guys shes here I must look insane talking to myself" laughs softly "lets go to marinettes room"

All four walk to marinettes room and sit down

Alya: "marinette are you there?"

Marinette: tries to touch alya but goes right threw and sighs "im here alya…im here"

Adrien: "how about I tell you guys what marinette says like you guys have a conversation threw me since I can only see and hear her"

Alya: nods feeling sad that she cant see marinette

Marinette: smiles softly tears in my eyes sitting next to alya "I miss you alya I miss you so much what have you been up to tell me everything"

Adrien: "marinette says that she misses you alya and wants to know whats been going on in the last year"

Alya: smiles "nothing much I stopped my ladyblog because ladybug disappeared but then a new one came but I couldn't continue to be honest this ladybug isn't very nice as the last one" laughs softy then looks at nino "me and nino are dating now oh and work at school has been so hard lately and chloe has been very annoying as usual can you believe chloe actually misses you weird right" laughs and smiles "I miss you Mari I miss you so much girl" cries softly

Marinette: looks at alya wanting to give her a hug but cant and sighs "I cant do this Adrien you all need to just forget me its so hard for you all ill be fine" cries and disappears

Adrien: "MARINETTE WAIT"

Alya: "what is it whats wrong with marinette?"

Adrien: "she wants us to forget her then she disappeared"

Nino: hugs alya as she starts crying "its ok alya"

Alya: keeps crying hugging nino back "I gotta go" rushes out of the place nino following

Adrien: looks around "marinette? Marinette?"

Marinette: reappears "I didn't even know I could do that"

Adrien: "what happened?"

Marinette: "well I wanted to disappear so I did I made you not be able to see me maybe I can learn to make others see me I hope so"

Adrien: hugs marinette

Marinette: hugs back "oh yea iv kind learnt how to hold things just think of something that makes me angry or sad and I just pick up things and easy cause its really lonely here"

Adrien: sits with marinette "whats it like over where you are?"

Marinette: "its always cold and its dark and lonely its horrible to be honest but im glad I have someone" smiles softly

Adrien: "want me to stay over?"

Marinette: "if..if you want" smiles

Marinette and Adrien were talking for hours when Adrien all sudden fell asleep in her bed

Marinette: smiles at Adrien pulling a sheet over him "sleep well"

Sabine and Tom get home and hear someone up stairs and open marinettes room seeing Adrien asleep and they smiles

Sabine: "it must be hard for her friends"

Tom: "how did he get in?"

Sabine: "must of left the door unlock come on tom lets let him sleep" they both leave

Marinette: looks at her parents leave and smiles softly "I wonder why they never got rid of my room must have been to hard to


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adrien: wakes up and looks at marinette "what are you doing?"

Marinette: sighs softly "goodbye presents"

Adrien: "goodbye presents? Why?"

Marinette: "I don't wanna hang around its not right its not helping you move on" finishes sewing gifts for Adrien, nino, alya and her parents

Adrien: "don't go marinette please i..i can't live without you. You mean a lot to me"

Marinette: "when I was alive I was already invisible to you. You will live without me" hands the gifts to Adrien "please give them these" smiles softly

Adrien: "do it yourself" drops the gifts and storms out of the place

Marinette: starts crying starting to pick up the gifts "it's for the best"

Adrien: sighs "maybe I was too harsh on her" goes to school

Marinette: walks to school with the gifts making sure Adrien doesn't see her. She shoves the gifts in ninos bag then alyas bag, but Adrien was going to be the hardest then she thought ill drop it at his house

Adrien: sits in class

Alya and nino sit down and see the gift in their bag and a letter

Alya: looks at nino and looks at the gift it was a mini alya. She smiles and reads the letter "I'm sorry I had to go so early in life but I love all of you and I miss you please forgive me and move on I will always love you, you were the best of friends I ever had love marinette" starts crying

Nino: looks at mini nino and smiles and hugs alya "marinette was the best and kindest she will never be forgotten"

Marinette: looks threw the window and sees alya and nino and smiles at them "goodbye" I say softly and leave the school

Adrien: sighs "marinette said shes leaving and not coming back she won't let me see her she wants us to just move on but I don't think I can"

All three hug each other

Marinette: goes to adriens house to drop off the gift she sneaks in and goes to his room then suddenly Gabriel looks at me

Gabriel: "what are you doing here explain or I'll call the police"

Marinette: "you can see me?"

Gabriel: "of course now why are you here"

Marinette: "uh um" I got nervous and accidently disappeared

Gabriel: "what the… A ghost how interesting"

Marinette: I ran and hid around a corner I whisper "how can he see me"

Gabriel: leaves the room and goes to his secret entrance to his hawkmoth lair

Marinette: follows then sees him disappear "where did he go" I look around an accidently find a way to go down this weird elevator to get into his lair "omg Adriens dad is hawk moth" I hid hoping he wont see me

Gabriel: "nooroo tell me everything you know about ghosts"

Nooroo: "well sir there dead and lonely things usually wonder because they have important things to do and if you hold a miraculous you can see into the spirt realm"

Marinette: "so that's how he can see me" I say softly still watching "I need to warn Adrien"

Gabriel: "how do you capture one?"

Nooroo: "why would you wanna capture one sir?"

Gabriel: "just wanna get rid of nosey ghosts"

Nooroo: "well they can't go through metal and religious things hurt them ghost can be known as very evil creatures"

Gabriel: "thank you nooroo" he leaves his lair

Marinette: comes out of hiding "I gotta get out of here quickly" leaves threw the elevator then feels pain all over "whats going on"

Gabriel: "you think you can stalk me and not get punished" laughs

Marinette: "what is this why does it hurt so much"

Gabriel: "Metal dipped in holy water I actually knew how to get rid of annoying ghost I just knew you would follow"

Marinette: "a trap oh great" tries to move but screams in pain

Gabriel: takes her into the basement of his mansion

Marinette: "what are you doing"

Gabriel: "you will never see the light again" leaves

Marinette: cries in fear and screams "HELP SOMEONE"

Adrien: school finishes and he starts heading home and sees marinettes gift and reads the letter "I cant believe shes gone I have to convince her to stay" he drops everything and goes to marinettes place he runs up to her room and whispers "marinette? Marinette?" he looks around "where is she she never leaves here maybe she never came home from delivering the presents "if I did it for her she would be here still what have I done"


	6. Chapter 6 (The End)

**IF YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY YOU SHOULD READ MY OTHER MIRACULOUS STORY MINDCONTROLLED**

Chapter 6

Adrien: walks around paris softly whispering "marinette? Marinette?"

Marinette: cries "what did I do to deserve this why can't I just move on why I am still here"

Adrien: walks home upset "shes really gone" walks to his room and sits thinking

Marinette: screams loudly and moves around but every time I move I hurt myself. I look around thinking "how do I escape" I hear someone talking close and I start screaming "help, help please" I start crying a lot

Adrien: goes into the kitchen grabbing some food when he hears someone "hello? Whos there?"

Marinette: screams louder "HELP ME PLEASE"

Adrien: "wait I know that voice its marinette" I run towards the voice not sure where its coming from

Marinette: keeps screaming

Adrien: finds a door "I think its coming from here" thinks where did this door come from I didn't know this was here. Tries to open door but its locked "shit where is the key" starts looking around the house. an hour went by and I couldn't find it "it must be on him damn" thinks then gets an idea. He goes to his room "plagg I need you to see if my dad has a key"

Plagg: "ugh why me"

Adrien: "because you can disappear quick and your small his asleep it should be easy there is camembert in it for you" smirks at plagg

Plagg: "well why didn't you say that" leaves room and finds Gabriel. Slowly flying towards him as he sleeps. "ah I see it" looks at Gabriel then quickly grabs the key and flies away quick "I got it Adrien" gives key to Adrien

Adrien: "thx plagg" holds key and gives plagg camembert

Plagg: "mmm yummy beautiful I missed you"

Adrien: rolls eyes at plagg and runs back to door puts key in key hole and opens door running down the steps and sees marinette "MARI"

Marinette: looks at Adrien crying "im so glad you're here"

Adrien: "what is all of this"

Marinette: "I came over to give you your gift and your father saw me I wanted to know how so I followed him and.." looks down

Adrien: "what is it Princess you can tell me"

Marinette: "your father is…hawk moth"

Adrien: "w..what"

Marinette: "im so sorry Adrien I found out so he tied me up apparently I cant go threw metal and holy stuff can hurt me please just undo this it hurts"

Adrien: "oh yea of course" undoes the metal trap and helps marinette stand up

Marinette: hugs Adrien "im so sorry Adrien that you find out your father is hawkmoth after all this"

Adrien: "im ok..really"

Marinette: "your cat noir remember you will have to fight him eventually"

Adrien: nods "I know but one situation at a time lets get you home before my dad wakes up" sneaks out of his place and goes to marinettes place

Marinette: sits on bed and sighs "that was so scary I thought I was gonna die well again" giggles softly

Adrien: "well I guess its goodbye" looks down sadly

Marinette: "wait I just wanted to say…I know where ladybug is like the one before this one now"

Adrien: "wait really where is she?"

Marinette: "dead" looks down

Adrien: "what! How?!"

Marinette: "Adrien im ladybug silly kitty" giggles softly holding his hands "im sorry I wish this wouldn't be the reveal I saw it being much better then this"

Adrien: "m'lady" looks at her sadly and hugs her

Marinette: hugs back then looks at him "Adrien i…im in love with you ever since the first day you were at school you handed me the umbrella and I fell in love"

Adrien: "I love you too marinette" smiles softly

Marinette: "really?"

Adrien: Nods and kisses her

Marinette: kisses back then starts to feel weird

Adrien: "I cant feel you anymore…whats going on"

Marinette: smiles "I was here for a reason and I completed my reason I love you don't forget about me" fades away

Adrien: "wait Marinette? Marinette!"

10 years later

Alya and nino have a baby girl

Alya: smiles and looks at nino

Nino: "go ahead I know what you wanna name her" smiles back

Alya: "Marinette my little Marinette"


End file.
